The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. One type of these ICs includes photonic devices, such as light-emitting diode (LED) devices. During the fabrication of these LED devices, a phosphor material may need to be coated around the LED devices. However, in traditional LED fabrication processes, the phosphor material may not be uniformly coated around the LED devices. Such non-uniform coating may lead to distortion of the color of the light emitted by the LED devices. Therefore, the LED devices fabricated using traditional methods may suffer from performance degradation.
Therefore, while existing methods of fabricating the LED devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.